


Hitokazu Oneshots

by Otori0



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: M/M, No Beta, i mean it's hitokazu, there are some dark chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28471470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otori0/pseuds/Otori0
Summary: Collection of Hitokazu drabbles in different situations.
Relationships: Nanaki Kazuaki/Uzune Hitori
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Hitori leaned in to place a kiss in Kazuaki's cheek.  
"Kazuaki, I'm going to work." He was ready to go, but the other man didn't show much reaction to it. 

Hitori huffed and ruffled the blond's hair, who blinked a few times before finally looking at his boyfriend.  
"Ah, Hitori... You're leaving now...?"  
"Yeah. You should get up too and have some breakfast."  
"Mm..."

Kazuaki didn't make any signs of doing as Hitori said and instead tucked himself even more in the bed, closing his eyes again. Half asleep, he wished good luck to Hitori in a low voice.  
"I'll be back a bit late today. We have a teacher meeting. Don't forget to eat something at lunch."

There was no reply, and Hitori didn't bother to repeat himself. This was a common routine for them, and he was getting used to that lifestyle. So he just left like that, since he would be late otherwise, as the other man in the house slowly fell asleep anew. 

And of course, he did forget to eat lunch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hitori adopts a dog for Kazuaki.

"I'm back."   
Hitori took his shoes off as he stepped inside the house, back from another day at work. Today, however, was a bit different. He had a surprise in store for Kazuaki. 

"W-welcome back." Kazuaki, who was sitting in the sofa watching a movie, both of his hands holding a steamy cup of coffee, smiled awkwardly at the brunette. "What's that?" He asked after noticing that Hitori was holding a pet carrier on his arms. 

"I had some free time before coming home, and I stopped by at the animal shelter.   
"Eh? Why...? I thought you didn't like animals."  
"I don't hate them either. But this is for you." Hitori opened the carrier and a small dog came out of it. Its fur was light brown and it looked excited and shy at the same time, probably nervous about being brought to a brand new place. 

"F-for me?"  
The pet immediately jumped to the sofa, and up Kazuaki's lap. He couldn't move and he was equally confused and scared.   
"H-Hitori, I can't... Uhm... I'm not good with dogs, what if it bites me...?"  
"It's okay. They told me that he's calm. And he's young so he can still be tamed."

Those worlds didn't really ease Kazuaki's uneasiness, and he only started at the small creature that was resting in his thighs. "W-what's its name?"  
"You decide that. He's a male, by the way. I'm going to work now in my room, I'll prepare dinner later."

And just like that, Hitori left the two of them alone. Kazuaki was at a loss of what to do. He never had a pet before, and this was too sudden. Hitori probably did this for his sake and wanted him to have a friend, and Kazuaki didn't want to waste his kindness, but what was he supposed to do? 

"I-I have to think of a name for you."  
Kazuaki stared into the dog's eyes, his body still stiff and motionless. The small animal wiggled his tail happily, also unmoving. "What about... Ren?" The dog showed no reaction, and this made Kazuaki start to get nervous again. "U-uhm, Ren means love, and I think it's a cute name, but if you don't like it I'll think about a different one...!"

Before he could finish his sentence, Ren leapt to Kazuaki's chest playfully and started giving quick licks to his chin. Out of horror, Kazuaki's body jerked backwards in reflex. "N-nooo...! I don't want to die!!" He cried out, trying to take Ren away from him. 

However, he soon realized that he wasn't being bit, and only kissed by Ren, which made him calm down slightly. "I-I'm sorry for yelling..."   
He stretched a hand to softly pet the dog's head and torso. It was nicer than what he had imagined. 

"D-do you want to watch the movie together?" Kazuaki said, obviously getting not reply, but the small bark from Ren probably meant a yes. The blond boy smiled and continued watching the movie, his muscles becoming less tense. 

When Hitori finished correcting exams for his work, he went back to the living room, hoping to see Kazuaki and the dog getting along. A relaxed sigh left his lips when he saw his boyfriend sleeping in the couch, his pet also dozing off with him. He didn't expect to see them so comfortable with each other, and it was a nice surprise. Maybe with this, in some time Kazuaki would be finally able to get better. 

Hitori sat besides the other two and lazily stroked Kazuaki's hair as he looked at his sleeping face. He looked relaxed and peaceful, and it made Hitori feel at ease too. He had had a tiring day at work, but this kind of moments made him forget all of at if only for a bit. 

It wasn't like him to think something like that, but he probably liked Kazuaki from the bottom of his heart. Showing affection wasn't his forte, and since he lost his family it was difficult for him to become attached to someone else. Considering all of this, the fact that he cared about Kazuaki to the point of adopting a dog for him was proof enough of their bond. 

"I wonder if someday we will walk the dog together." He whispered to himself, a small smile appearing in his face. They would maybe hold hands and have a nice walk outside. That thought made Hitori feel even more convinced that adopting an animal was a good idea. 

Kazuaki slowly opened his eyes, finally reacting to Hitori's touch.   
"Hitori...?" Still half asleep, Kazuaki leaned in Hitori's hand, indulging in his rare display of affection.  
"Did you take a liking to your dog?" Hitori leaned in to press his lips against Kazuaki's forehead. 

"Y-yes... I named him Ren. He's cute, hehe." Kazuaki chuckled, listening to Ren's quiet snorings.   
"That's good. I'll go walk him now, and then we will have dinner together."

"U-uhm..." Kazuaki interrupted him, looking up and making their eyes meet. "I'm sorry. Even though he's my dog and you brought him here for me, you're the one who was to take care of him... I'm sorry for being so useless all the time, I... I don't deserve this, I don't..."

"Don't worry about that."  
"B-b-but..." Tears started to well up in Kazuaki's eyes, and uneasiness feeling his chest. "Hitori... I-I'm really sorry. I promise that someday I will walk him myself... I-I don't want to give you any more things to take care of. W-will you wait until then?" 

Hitori sighed, rubbing Kazuaki's back with his hand to make his anxiety disappear. "I'll wait. It's okay."  
Kazuaki snuggled up in Hitori's frame, trying to ease his own breathing. "I'm sorry... D-do you hate me?"  
"What are you saying? I don't hate you."

Hitori placed more kisses in Kazuaki's head. "I have to go walk Ren." He repeated in an attempt to make Kazuaki break the embrace. "I'll be back right away. Don't blame yourself, you know that you're the only thing I have. I love you."  
Kazuaki nodded. "I-I love you too. Thank you..." He at last released Hitori from his hug. "Be careful outside."

"I will." Hitori smiled. It would be hard to make Kazuaki leave the house with him, but the day would definitely come. And if it did, then adopting Ren would prove to be worthy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if hitori is a bit ooc when the angst comes he will be more in character :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hitori stared at Kazuaki with a bewildered look.   
Nothing had happened at all. Kazuaki was just looking outside with a soft smile as a wind rocked his hair gently. His arms were resting in the edge of the window, and he looked very relaxed. Nothing seemed to be off or wrong. And even so, for some reason, Hitori found himself lost in words as he looked at the blond man.  
Kazuaki finally noticed his stared and their eyes met, Kazuaki's full of worry. ''Hitori? W-what's wrong?''  
''Huh?''

Only then Hitori realized that hot tears were streaming through his cheeks. He brought his hands to his face, confused just like Kazuaki.   
''D-Did I do something to upset you? I'm sorry...!'' Kazuaki was starting to get anxious, specially because it was the first time he saw Hitori crying. It wasn't an usual view.  
''No, it's not—'' Hitori wiped his tears away, ''It's not like that. I just...''  
Hitori sighed and hugged Kazuaki's from behind, nuzzling his neck and making his boyfriend feel a bit embarrassed. ''You know, I'm the same as you. I hate this world, this awful world that makes us live lifes we aren't supposed to.''

Kazuaki silently listened to his words, trying to calm his throbbing heart.  
''I really hate it all. But sometimes... Sometimes I feel like maybe, not everything is only bad. And as I was thinking about that, I suddenly...'' Hitori closed his eyes. ''Felt a little overwhelmed. It's not your fault.''  
''I-I see...'' This made Kazuaki feel a bit at ease, and he looked back to Hitori, smiling again. ''So it doesn't mean that you're sad, right...?''  
''Yeah. I don't think it does.'' 

Hitori wondered, how many years was it since he last shed tears of happiness? Well, maybe it wasn't exactly ''happiness'' but something more ambiguous, but he would leave it like that. This was okay for now.


	4. Chapter 4

''Ah...''  
Kazuaki stared at the floor, his expression blank, as he looked at the broken plate that had just slipped his hands a few seconds ago. Nervously, he bent down to pick up the scattered pieces with shaky fingers. ''Hitori's going to get mad at me.'' He thought, and soon started sobbing only with that. It was the second time he did it in a row. How could a simple task like doing the dishes be so overwhelming and difficult for him? Was he really that useless?   
Hitori could do it just fine, though... 

''No... I can't give up.'' He finally stood up again, eyes still teary. ''Hitori entrusted me with this, and he's working really hard at school right now. I don't want him to be upset.''   
He dumped the plate fragments in the trash can and resumed what he was told to do. As he grabbed another plate, he focused on stopping the trembling in his hands and properly washing it. ''If Hitori can do it, then I should be able to as well. He said that we were the same. It will be fine.''   
One after another, he wiped all the cutlery clean as he started to grow more confident about it. Seeing the results of your work felt fulfilling. 

Just some minutes later, the front door of the apartment opened as Hitori walked in. ''I'm back, Kazuaki.''  
''W-welcome!'' Hitori noticed that there was a hint of excitement in Kazuaki's voice, which was, to say the least, unusual. Curious, Hitori went closer to him and saw the cleaned dishes and cutlery resting in the dish rack.   
''U-um... I did my best while you were out. I dropped some of them to the floor, though...'' Kazuaki looked down as he said this, feeling embarrassed at his clumsiness.  
However, contrary to what the blond man expected, Hitori didn't look proud of him, and he wasn't even smiling. Even if not smiling was very typical of Hitori, he was wishing to see if ever a small grin from him after seeing what Kazuaki did. Was he mad about the broken plates?

''That's good.'' Was all that Hitori said before moving on to the next subject, ''I'm going to rest in my room now, okay?''   
And with that, as suddenly as he had come back to their home, he locked himself in his bedroom.   
Kazuaki froze, standing still with a dejected look in his face. ''Well, that's obvious. All I did was... doing the dishes. Anyone could have done it.'' He pressed his lips together, all of his prior happiness and excitement disappearing like it was never there to begin with. ''As I thought, I can't be like him. This is something normal to do for Hitori, and yet it took me so much time, and I did it so sloppily. It's understandable that he would get mad. I can't blame him.''

Again, tears fell from his eyes, blurrying the floor in front of him and all of his vision. ''I'm completely useless, aren't I...?''


	5. Chapter 5

Narcolepsy.  
Long-term neurological disorder that involves a decreased ability to regulate sleep-wake cycles. Symptoms often include periods of excessive daytime sleepiness and brief involuntary sleep episodes. About 70% of those affected also experience episodes of sudden loss of muscle strength, known as cataplexy. These experiences can be brought on by strong emotions. Less commonly, there may be vivid hallucinations or an inability to move (sleep paralysis) while falling asleep or waking up.

And again, for Hitori, came a night of being unable to sleep and non-stopping nightmares. Not nightmares, really, as he wasn't asleep. More like visions. More like— shadows. Voices followed too; voices that were always blaming him. 

"You killed me." The green-haired shadow would say.  
"You killed me." The blond haired shadow said as well.  
To this, Hitori could but take his hands to his head and shiver in agony. Those were sins he would never be able to erase. They would haunt him forever and ever. 

"I brought this upon myself." He thought, calming his agitated breathing. "I will deal with it and do what I have to do— no matter what."

He couldn't go back now. He could only move forward without looking back at all the sacrifices he made. This was his duty.


	6. Chapter 6

A date with Hitori.  
A date with Hitori!!  
Just the thought made Kazuaki want to jump in excitement. It had been long since their last day, because Hitori had been very busy with work, but it was finally here. The two of them walking through Kyoto. ''Aah, I'm so happy right now I could die...'' Kazuaki thought, the fluttering feeling in his chest still persistent. ''I-I hope I won't mess up.''

Their afternoon wasn't really anything special. They had already went to Kyoto before, in a tour with Iwamine, but now they were alone. Even so, the most they did was walk aroud and sometimes stop to eat something or such. And that was fine; it was enough for them.  
The entire time, Kazuaki couldn't take his eyes off from Hitori. He wasn't specially dressed up, and it wasn't necessary, as he was always stunning in Kazuaki's eyes. He really loved him, more than anything in the world.

Hesitant, Kazuaki tried to bring their hands together, but he got so nervous he ended up clenching his fist. He perfectly knew that Hitori wasn't someone who enjoyed physical affection (or any affection at all, really) but at least holding hands should be fine, right? It was something any normal couple would do.

''Kazuaki?'' Hitori suddenly looked at him, their eyes meeting. He had noticed how the blond man was getting flustered all by his own. ''Are you alright? If you want to go back, or-''  
Before he could end his sentence, Kazuaki shook his head in denial. ''I-I'm fine. It's just...''  
Kazuaki brought his own hands together, fidgeting. Was it okay to just ask to hold hands bluntly? Wouldn't Hitori get angry?  
''Oh.'' Hitori seemed to understand something by himself and suddenly grabbed Kazuaki's hand, interlacing their fingers in a tight hold. Kazuaki's face grew hotter as a dark blush decorated his cheeks in embarrassment, and they resumed their stroll.

They were holding hands; it wasn't a dream, or anything of the sort. The fact that they were actually going out strucked him hard as an unimaginable happiness filled him.  
''H-Hitori?'' He muttered his name with a shy giggle.  
''Hm?''  
''I love you.''


	7. Chapter 7

''I've been waiting all my life for you.''  
Kazuaki hid his face in Hitori's chest in an attempt to hide his tears. He was clenching to him as if he was his lifeline, never wanting to let go. ''I don't know how I survived until today without you.''  
Hitori looked at him with a neutral expression, patting the blond man's head. It felt disgusting to have him wet his coat with his tears.  
''I love you, Hitori...''

I love you— It was the first time one of them said something like that.  
Their relationship had always been somewhat confuse, not in the boyfriend boundary, but definitely more than friendship. However, they never put a name to it, as it would have been useless. They were far too unique and special to use common names as ''a couple'' or ''best friends''. They could never be described with only that.  
And yet, Kazuaki just confessed to Hitori. Not like it was unexpected, though. Hitori had suspected as much from a long time ago.

He smiled (a fake smile, obviously) and muttered; ''I love you too.''

Repulsive. Revolting. How could he say something like that when he didn't feel it at all, not in the slightest, not in a million years?   
''R-Really?'' Kazuaki looked up to him with teary eyes.   
''Of course.''


	8. Chapter 8

Hitori was a mess when he was drunk.   
Kazuaki was worse. 

"Heyyy, Hitori...!" The blond man cried out as he clung to Hitori. He was currently sitting in the brunette's lap and giving weak slaps to his face. "Hey, listen to me...!"  
"Ugh, you drank too much."

Thanks to him, Hitori had had to control himself. If both of them were totally drunk it would be the worse disaster ever. And still, having to deal with his boyfriend in that state, Hitori almost wished that he was in his place instead. What a pain.

"Hitoriii, I love you this much and you never let me be spoiled by you!! Why don't you cuddle with me more?! You should just quit your job...!" Kazuaki sobbed, crying in Hitori's shoulder.   
"Yeah, and what would you eat then?"  
"I don't need to eat if I can spend more time with you!"  
"Sure, but I do."

The weepings continued, and Hitori just wanted to go to sleep already, but he couldn't leave Kazuaki like that.   
"Come on, I'll cuddle with you if you want so let's go to bed. I'm tired."  
"Nooo!! If we go, you will ignore me again...!"  
"I won't, I promise. Please, you're heavy..."

After a lot of complaining and sobbing, Kazuaki accepted (Hitori had to carry him to the room, though), whining all the way to the bed until he fell asleep right at the first contact with his sheets.   
"Finally I can rest. I'm never letting him drink like that again." Hitori thought, cursing the boy besides him.


	9. Chapter 9

A lot of time had passed.   
They knew each other for years that felt like a millennium.

Hitori had tried to kill Kazuaki, and failed. He had tried to kill his boyfriend.   
He failed solely because his heart wasn't able to take it. He did know that he had to kill Kazuaki and still his identity, because that's what Nageki asked for, but he had been unable to do so. In the moment, his body freezed and anxiety consumed him. Maybe that was for the best. 

They both had moved on, healed together, and years passed by as their relationship grew more genuine, less filled with unconformity and pain and more filled with respect and love. They had come a long way, something that felt impossible before. 

They came to truly love each other from the bottom of their hearts, and overcome all of their traumas.   
But this wasn't the end. It was far from that– since this was merely the beginning. A new life would start for the two of them. 

"Kazuaki, let's get married."


	10. Chapter 10

"Darling?" Kazuaki stood in front of the door as it opened, Hitori slowly entering the house. The blond man was holding a knife, a wide grin on his face. "You are late... I was worried, you know! I was just about to go outside to look for you."

Hitori had a tired expression, despair filling him. "Kazuaki, please... This is enough..."  
For how long would this nightmare continue? Since Kazuaki became obsessed with Hitori after the same Hitori almost abandoned him, he wasn't allowed to do literally anything without his permission. He couldn't have any friends, and even at work he was forced to contact Kazuaki once an hour. 

"Why did this have to happen... Can't we go back to how we were...?" Hitori muttered.   
"Huh??? This is all your fault though?" Kazuaki's eyes started tearing up. "You're going to blame after what you did...? H-how mean..."

Kazuaki grew closer to Hitori, placing the knife just a few centimeters apart from his neck. "You tried to kill me and leave me all alone... This is what you deserve. Now I can't trust you... It's not my fault, it's yours."

Hitori felt a shudder run down his spine. "I just... I just did that because Nageki..."   
"Nageki this, Nageki that... I'm a bit tired of hearing that name." Kazuaki's face and tone turned more serious. He pressed the blade of the knife right in Hitori's neck, drawing a bit of blood. 

"K-Kazuaki... Please stop... I just wanted to..."  
"Shut up, Hitori. This is what you get for doing that to me."

And just that, Hitori's consciousness faded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I can't believe I'm still keeping up with this I thought I would give up earlier
> 
> Btw if you can leave a comment with your opinions until now or motivation or anything I would thank you a lot ❤


	11. Chapter 11

Kazuaki opened the door to the house, being welcomed by an angry voice. Suddenly, Hitori's shaky hands were in his shoulders as the brunette almost shouted, ''Kazuaki!! Where were you at?!''  
''U-Um, Hitori, I just went to the bookstore, I'm okay...'' Kazuaki showed the bag in his hands that contained a book, trying to prove his innocence.  
''That's not important! I told you to not go outside!''

Hitori pulled his arm roughly, making Kazuaki enter his own room by force and tossing him to the ground without care, to which Kazuaki yelped in pain. ''You will never leave again. Never.''  
''B-But Hitori, I'm fine! Nothing happened, I can go outside...!''  
''I said no! What would have you done if someone attacked you?! You could have died!'' Hitori yelled again, and Kazuaki started tearing up. ''Why can't you do as I say?!''  
''I-I'm sorry... Please d-don't get mad at me...!'' Kazuaki brought his hands to his face in an attempt to hide his sobs, but they were still loud enough for Hitori to hear. ''I'm really sorry, I won't go outside again...!''  
''No, that won't do. I can't trust you anymore.''

With those cold words, Kazuaki's mind went blank as he cried even more. ''B-but... Please... I'll do anything...'' He started crawling towards Hitori until he reached for his legs and used them to steady himself and look up. Hitori's iced, cruel eyes met his as his vision blurried because of the tears. ''P-please... I love you, I will never do anything you don't want me to anymore, so don't leave me alone...!''  
Hitori exhaled a sigh and crouched down so that their faces were only some inches apart. ''I'm sorry Kazuaki... You know that I don't mean to hurt you.''  
Kazuaki nodded as Hitori softly caressed his cheeks and hair to calm him down. ''It's just... I'm scared of something bad happening to you. I already lost my family, if I lost you too I'd... I don't know what would I do.''  
''I know... It's fine. I know that you only do this because you want to protect me.''   
''Yeah. I love you so much.'' Hitori placed a short kiss on Kazuaki's lips. ''That's why, please stay here for all eternity, okay? With me.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to make it clear but although these chapters were pretty weird it doesn't mean that I condone or support this kind of unhealthy relationship. It's just for the fic.


	12. Chapter 12

Hitori's hand softly moved Kazuaki's bangs out of the way in order to properly see his face. Kazuaki was flushed red, very nervous against his boyfriend's touch. They had been going out for only some days, and weren't used to this kind of intimacy. 

"Kazuaki." Hitori called for him, and the blond man blinked twice in surprise. "Can I kiss you?"   
Kazuaki's mind went blank for a moment, and when he realized what Hitori meant he nodded a bit too excitedly, which dragged a small chuckle out of his lover. Kazuaki smiled; he loved to see Hitori laughing. He was so pretty in his eyes, and he was sure that there was nobody like him in the entire world. No one could understand him so much and make him feel comfortable as he did. 

Interrupting his thoughts, Hitori leaned in and pressed their lips together as he cupped Kazuaki's chin.   
Kazuaki suddenly felt a wave of emotions overwhelming him. It was different from anything he had experienced before. He didn't know how to describe it, but it was the best feeling ever. It made him realize just how much he loved Hitori, and sharing this moment with him made Kazuaki feel somewhat special for the first time in his life. 

When Hitori parted away, Kazuaki had to admit that he got a bit sad. "Look at you, why are you making such a disappointed face? Was the kiss not good?" Hitori said with a smirk.   
"T-that's not it! It's just... It doesn't really feel real..."   
"Well, it is." Hitori patted his head. "And you will get to experience it again."  
Kazuaki blushed and smiled a bit. That was right, it wouldn't be the last time. 

From now on, they would be always together.


	13. Chapter 13

"Mm, I'm so sleepy..." Kazuaki got inside the bed, closing his eyes right away as Hitori layed down on besides him.  
"We played videogames for a little too much." The brunette chuckled, feeling tired as well. His body soon relaxed and embraced Kazuaki, entangling their legs. 

"Good night." Hitori muttered, but Kazuaki couldn't hear him anymore, as he was in deep slumber already. Hitori, in the other hand, took his time with enjoying a bit of the moment before sleeping, running his hands through Kazuaki's hair as he watched his chest raising and falling with his soft breathing, and his pacific expression. 

"Have sweet dreams." He placed a swift kiss in Kazuaki's forehead and closed his own eyes before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry to say this so soon but I'm giving up 😭 it was fun to keep up so long but school started and it's becoming harder to find the moment to write. I'll turn this into a normal fic and update more slowly if that's okay!

**Author's Note:**

> i planned this to be longer but that's all for now! might add more in the future.


End file.
